YANHE/Gallery
VOCALOIDs Software Yanhe boxart.jpg|YANHE Boxart Logo Logo yan he.png|YANHE Logo Character yanhe v3 full.jpg|YANHE's boxart; illust. MQ Yanhe full.png|Transparent YANHE.png|Finalized Design Concept HQ YANHE access.png|Final accessories details for YANHE; illust. MQ HQ YANHE concept.png|Final design details Yan He.jpg|Original winning design from the contest yanhe lineart 1.jpg|Lineart and design tests yanhe lineart 2.jpg yanhe lineart 3.jpg yanhe lineart 4.jpg yanhe color test 1.jpg|Testing color schemes yanhe color test 2.jpg yanhe color test 3.jpg yanhe color test 4.jpg yanhe color test 5.jpg yanhe concept 1.jpg|Scroll placement yanhe ribbon test 1.jpg|Different ribbon concepts yanhe ribbon test 2.jpg yanhe ribbon test 3.jpg yanhe design test.jpg|Details test yanhe ribbon test 4.jpg|Different ribbon knots and tests yanhe scroll test.jpg|Ribbon and scroll behind her yanhe scroll test 2.jpg|Ribbon in front, scroll behind yanhe scroll test 3.jpg|Thigh ribbon yanhe scroll test 4.jpg|Thigh ribbon, different color Promotional YanHeEdit.png chibi yanhe.png|Chibi YANHE Promotional 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Spring/Summer) Setsuya design.jpg|Spring Garden·Flower in the Mirror; illust. Setsuya 夕亚人.jpg|Bell Style; illust. Xiyaren 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Fall/Winter) Setsuya Camellia Quartet.jpg|1st Place: Camellia Quartet; illust. Setsuya Shisi Zhizhi contest.jpg|3rd Place; illust. Shisi Zhizhi Xiyaren sleepy autumn.jpg|Runner Up: Sleepy Autumn; illust. Xiyaren Campaigns yanhe x free.jpg|YANHE x Free Sanitary Napkins women's care ad; illust. TID vsinger x ufo ramen.png|Vsinger x UFO ramen ad; illust. ideolo vsinger x pizza hut.jpg|Vsinger x campaign; illust. TID Event tianyi yanhe cake.jpg|Happy Birthday Tianyi and YANHE! (2014) Concert 2014年5月_韩国VOCALOID演唱会.jpg|Banner for "The First or The Last" Concert V Master concert.jpg|VMASTER Concert vsinger live poster.png|Vsinger Live poster and modules Tianyi yanhe 2018 birthday.jpg|Luo Tianyi, YANHE 2018 Birthday Party poster; illust: TID Vsinger live x bml 2018.png|bilibili Macro Link x Vsinger Live 2018 poster; illust: TID yanhe 2019 birthday.jpg|YANHE Online Birthday Party 2019.7.11; illust. Ratto & Catcan Vsinger bb 2019.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 poster; illust. TID Misc yanhe flier 1.jpg|YANHE Airline flier yanhe flier 2.jpg yanhe flier 3.jpg yanhe flier 4.jpg Media Website Tianyi_and_yanhe_2014_birthday.png|Tianyi & YANHE 2014 birthday Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion Merchandise Apparel Yanhe shirt 1.png|YANHE shirt Yanhe pixel shirt.png|YANHE pixel shirt yanhe boxart shirt.jpg|YANHE boxart shirt vsinger pendants.jpg|Necklaces and rings by VALUE SOUL Vsinger live shirts.png|Shirts promoting Vsinger Live 2017; illust: TID vsinger 2018 shirt.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 shirts; illust: TID Plush vsinger 2018 dolls.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 stack-able plushies with Mr. V bonus Figure yanhe birthday stand.png|YANHE 2019 acrylic standee; illust. TID Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Floriography" figures by HobbyMax feat. Xingchen; designed by Lai Lei QWQ vsinger 2018 standees.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 acrylic standees vsinger 2019 standee.png|Vsinger Live 2019 acrylic standees qixi standee vsinger.png|Qixi Festival acrylic standees vsinger 2020 standee.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 acrylic standees; illust. TID Official Albums Cdcover1.jpg|The Stage 1: YANHE's debut album The_Stage_2_yanhe.jpg|The Stage 2: YANHE's second official album Misc yanhe coffee cup.jpg|YANHE travel mug yanhe birthday wood print.png|YANHE 2019 wood print; illust. TID vsinger folders.jpg|Folders vsinger poster.jpg|Posters of the cast Vsinger key charms.jpg|Keyring charms Vsinger rock folders.jpg|Folders with rock designs vsinger mousepad.jpg|Mousepad Vsinger stylus pens.jpg|Stylus pens Vsinger live badges.png|Vsinger Live badges Vsinger live folders.jpg|Vsinger Live folders Vsinger live tote.png|Vsinger Live tote bag Vsinger live towels.jpg|Vsinger Live towels vsinger 2018 amulet.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 amuletsvsinger 2019 card deck.png|Vsinger Live 2019 card deck vsinger 2019 embroidery badge.png|Vsinger Live 2019 embroidery badge vsinger 2019 frame.png|Vsinger Live 2019 picture frame vsinger 2019 stationary set.png|Vsinger Live 2019 stationary set qixi photocard vsinger.png|Qixi Festival photo cards; illust. TID vsinger 2020 buttons.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 buttons; illust. TID vsinger 2020 keychains.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 keychains; illust. TID Category:Gallery pages Category:Character-related gallery Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd.